Better than revenge
by orangemma
Summary: Il n'était question que de vengeance : œil pour œil, dent pour dent... et si, en voulant se venger de son frère, Damon n'avait pas prévu qu'Elena changerait tout ?


**Disclamer :** Ni les personnages, ni le contexte ne m'appartient. Même si LJ Smith en ai la créatrice, j'utilise ceux de la série - plus intéressant à mon gout.

**Timeline :** Fin saison 1 - à vu de nez.

* * *

**Better than revenge**

Il n'était question que de vengeance. Je voulais lui faire subir ce que, par sa faute, j'avais dû traverser. Il avait toujours voulu bien faire et à cause de cela on m'avait enlevé celle que j'aimais. Ma douce Katherine avait été arrêtée et enfermée afin de vivre une mort lente et douloureuse. C'était un vampire, pour toute la ville c'était le sort qu'elle devait subir mais personne ne la connaissait comme moi, ne l'aimait comme moi. J'étais sûr qu'elle cachait ses sentiments, se donner une apparence de femme forte pour cacher tous les malheurs qu'elle avait traversé durant sa longue vie. J'étais persuadé que malgré tout cela, elle me voulait avec elle et que nous allions vivre l'éternité ensemble.

Malheureusement je ne pourrais jamais vérifier mes dires. A la place tout ce que je peux faire c'est m'en prendre à Stefan pour avoir tout ruiner. Il m'a forcé à finir m'a transformation après m'avoir enlevé la femme que j'aimais : je lui rendrais la monnaie de sa pièce et Elena ferait partie des dommages collatéraux pour y parvenir. Elle n'avait rien demandé mais le simple fait que mon frère tienne à elle me suffisait pour convaincre de me servir d'elle.

Sa ressemblance avec Katherine était troublante, je pensais d'ailleurs que Stefan n'avait succombé à son charme qu'à cause de cela. D'après lui non, Elena n'était pas Katherine et c'est-ce qu'il aimait. En lui parlant, il était clair qu'Elena n'était pas Katherine néanmoins si je ne pouvais être Katherine, Stefan n'aurait pas Elena. La séduire, gâcher sa relation avec mon jeune frère, tout ce qui pouvait rendre malheureux mon frère était bon à prendre. C'était plaisant de voir mon frère sur les nerfs par le simple fait de passer du temps avec sa bien aimée. C'était plaisant de passer du temps avec elle, simplement.

Je ne sais pas quand, ni comment tout à basculer mais avec le temps je crois que je restais avec Elena par plaisir d'être avec elle et non plus parce que mon objectif principal était de blesser mon frère. L'un dans l'autre ça a eu son effet : il n'aimait pas non plus que sa petite amie finisse par m'apprécier. Je le comprenais parfaitement, je me souviens que je n'aimais pas non plus le voir seul avec Katherine, excepté que maintenant je comprends plus son attitude. Quand on est avec quelqu'un qui vous fait vous sentir bien, qui vous donne l'impression que vous êtes un homme bon, vous montre qu'elle a confiance en vous, il est difficile de s'en détacher et de la laisser aimer quelqu'un d'autres.

Peu à peu Katherine a quitté mon esprit. Avec le temps et les coups dur de la vie, j'ai appris que tout ce que j'avais pu vivre avec elle n'était qu'une illusion, que mon esprit avait tout enjolivé. J'étais son jouet, la bonne poire sur qui elle pouvait compter à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Peu à peu Elena a envahi mon esprit. Avec elle tout était réel : les rires, les sourires, même les insultes. Elle ne se cachait pas, elle a toujours été entière avec moi : disait ce qu'elle pensait et pensait ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne joue pas, ne ment pas. Ses yeux brillent quand elle est fière de ce que vous venez d'accomplir, quand elle est heureuse et ils vous foudroient quand elle a honte de ce qu'elle voit, quand elle vous hais.

Il n'était question que de vengeance mais ce n'était pas la mienne. Je croyais m'en prendre à mon frère, je le voulais plus que tout mais finalement c'est la vie qui a pris sa vengeance sur moi. Le temps a joué avec moi et a doucement réappris à mon cœur à battre pour quelqu'un. Je mettais jurer de ne plus jamais rien ressentir, de semer le chaos et le malheur derrière moi car il n'y avait pas de raison que je sois le seul à souffrir et finalement me voilà à combattre pour des personnes, des idéaux que je détestais. Simplement parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé. Simplement parce que j'étais amoureux, de nouveau.

* * *

Un petit quelque chose sur mes chouchous du moment ! Merci à ma wonder Mymy pour l'inspiration ! Soit dit en passant son sujet était "la vengeance", alors j'espère avoir répondu au sujet. N'hésitez à me donner votre avis dans le coin review. Xoxo.


End file.
